Never Far behind
by Angelintheshadows15
Summary: Sequel to For love of another Kaya and the pack are back dealing with more drama. Relationships problems, secrets and once agian vampires. Can Kaya and Paul with stand it or will they fall apart agian. Paulxoc hiatus
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Okay so here it is, the sequel to For the love of another. I am actually really happy with the beginning of it and I have come up with some good ideas for this story so hopefully you all will like it. The first little line is just a recap of what happened in the end of the other story, not the exact words but it works.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kaya, my other ocs and my plot.

_**Flashback.**_

Hope you guys enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1: Vampires

(recap) "She's phasing." My world turned black after that.

* * *

A year later

I stood on the steps of my home waiting patiently for the old beat up car to pull up in my drive way. I couldn't believe he was late again, he should know how much I like to be on time. Just as I began to tap my foot I could hear the rumble of his engine, finally. As there car came into view I prepared myself to yell at the boy for being late but the moment he got out of the car my anger faded. Paul had a black eye once again, it had been happening more and more often but he refused to tell me what was going on. Sighing I dashed down the steps and into my boyfriend and imprints arms. Yes I imprinted on Paul shortly after I woke up from my phasing I was very happy but anyway.

"Paul what happened, are you okay?" I lifted my hand a tried to touch his eye but he flinched away causing me to frown but there was a smile on his face.

"Kaya its fine okay lets just get to school before I really make you late." I sighed and nodded my head; I didn't want to start a fight with him. I loved him and I just wanted to know what he was hiding from me. The drive to school was silent except the rumble of his car; neither of us knew what to say. When we pulled up to the school Paul opened my door and gave me a kiss goodbye before he took off in the car, he graduated last year. With a glance in the direction of his fading car I sighed before walking toward my school.

"So how are things with you and Paul going?" I smiled at Kim and Jared as they approached me at my locker. I couldn't lie and tell them it was all okay but hell it wasn't. Our whole relationship has become stressed because I feel he is hiding things from.

"Wonderful." My voice was fake and happy but neither of them noticed they smiled and walked in the other direction holding each others hands. After I grabbed my books I made my slow trek to class.

School was boring as it usually was and I was finally glad when it ended and I was able to leave. After grabbing my homework from my locker I walked out of the school and over to my brothers Rabbit.

"Hey, I'm taking you home?" I nodded answering Jake's question. He knew how it was between me and Paul only because I spilt my heart to him the other night. I slid into the car silently and just sat there. Rain was falling from the sky and I was just enjoying th sound of it against the metal of the car.

"Why?" I asked softly it was more to myself than to my brother but he still looked toward me as he began to start the car.

"Kaya if he could tell you, then you know he would. Paul's just going through a rough time right now." I sighed that was the generic answer I got from everyone in the pack, they all knew something that they weren't telling me and I didn't like it, not one bit.

"Bullshit Jake, you know something." Jake shook his head at me and focused on the road to our house, I couldn't believe that my own brother was condoning lying to me. After that the car fell silent like it had in the morning with Paul. It was like the subject was taboo and no one wished to speak too much about it for fear of a punishment. Once we arrived at home I jumped out of the car and ran into the house to avoid the rain and it was Friday which meant a party at the beach I had to get ready for.

About an hour later there was a knock on my door before Kim and Leah barged into my room dressed for the party. I smiled and lounged on the bed as Kim insisted on picking out my clothes, I wouldn't even try to argue with that girl.

"How about this?" Kim finally asked holding a denim shirt and long sleeved black shirt; I nodded grabbing it from her before I ran off to change. After changing I redid my makeup and brushed my hair. I smiled at myself in the mirror but I couldn't help but realized how tired I looked. Shaking my head I left the bathroom and made my way into my room.

"Maybe we should tell her." Kim's voice was stressed as I walked into the room, I was confused.

"Tell me what?" Both girls exchanged glances before Kim came over and linked her arm with mine. Kim began to drag me down the hall I was still confused but I knew that they obviously weren't going to tell me what was going on. Upon arriving downstairs I saw the whole group sitting in the living room talking and having a good time. Instantly Kim skipped off into Jared's lap I smiled and walked over to Paul. He smiled before he pulled me into his lap; I buried my head in his naked chest.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I know you care but I don't want you to worry." I nodded just loving the feeling of his arms wrapped around me. I lost myself in his warm caring embrace but soon I had to get up. Paul and I walked hand and hand to first beach as our friends followed behind.

"Its such a nice night." I commented as we walked down the path, Paul smiled nodding as we stepped onto the crowded beach. People from both our school and Forks high were here. I smiled as Paul took me to the make shift dance area. He turned me around before he pulled my back against his chest.

"Dance with me." His voice came husky into my ear; I shivered from the warmth of his breath. I nodded before I began to move my ass against him, losing myself in the music. Our bodies moved together and as the song changed Paul turned me to face him. I smirked and moved my hips against his before I kissed him.

"Baby I love you so much." I nodded moving my hips faster as the song sped up, it was fun just to be able dance with Paul, it was like nothing else mattered. It was going great until my brother came rushing over to us, usually he didn't bother us when we were together.

"Paul, Embry found something we need to go." Paul nodded let me go. I followed Paul as he followed my brother, I was a wolf now I could handle myself.

"Kaya your not coming, please just stay here okay." I glared at my brother and Paul as they tried to keep me behind again. They didn't care that I was part of the pack they treated me like I was still a usless little girl.

"Jake come on, I can hold my own." I glared hardewr but my brother didn't back down, Paul didn't either he wouldn't.

"Not after last time." With that the two boys took off into the woods. I sighed, I only messed up once and it was right after I phased.

_**I was lying down beneath a tree feeling the wind against my honey colored fur. It felt nice and I could easily lose myself in it but then there was a noise, a loud noise. **_

"_**Fuck." My ears could barley catch the tone, I couldn't tell if it was male or female all I knew was it was danger. Quickly I stood on all fours ready to pounce on my target and just as I saw the shadow come into view I went for it. It was all too fast and I knocked the person down my claws digging into their arms.**_

"_**Kaya what the hell." I looked down at my captive only to see it was Embry, what the hell was he doing out here. Quickly I jumped off him and phased back quickly grabbing my sweatshirt to put on.**_

"_**What are you doing I thought you were evil." Embry just laughed shaking his head.**_

It was not even my fault; I was new to the whole being a wolf thing. Embry should have known better than to be sneaking around in the woods. Sighing I looked around at all the people; I couldn't find Emily or Kim which meant they probably left and went home.

"Hi." I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face a handsome boy of about 17. I may have found him attractive but that didn't mean anything I learned my lesson plus I loved my boyfriend.

"Hey." I smiled back, I was alone so why not make some small talk plus he seemed alone as well.

"My names Ryan and I just moved here. So I kind of don't know anyone." The boy blush looking down at the sand beneath our feet, I laughed and smiled at him.

"Well that's cool and I'm Kaya. Do you go to La Push or Forks high school?" Ryan looked up from the ground and met his eyes with mine for the first time.

"Forks, you?"

"La Push." I smiled but that quickly changed into a frown as I caught wind of a fowl smell. I looked to my left as two boys walked out onto the beach, both breathtakingly handsome. Vampires. I watched them as they began to whisper and one pointed at Ryan, something was up Just as they began to walk in our direction I looked back at Ryan.

"Ryan do you have a car?" I asked urgently, checking to my left to watch the progress of the dreadful creatures.

"Yes."

"Good.' I didn't let him say anymore as I grabbed his arm and headed to the parking lot where I assumed his car would be parked. As soon as we got there I looked behind me and saw that the vampires were not there, maybe I was being paranoid but then I caught the scent again.

"Which one is yours?" I asked the boy who looked flustered and utterly confused but he pointed to a red Chevy Cobalt. I nodded and began to walk toward it with Ryan walking behind me. Once we were next to it I climbed in the passenger seat waiting for him to get in before I explained it all to him.

"Look before you ask questions just drive to your house as fast as you can." I looked through the review mirror and saw the two young vampires walk into the parking lot. Ryan didn't question me he just started the car and took off out of the parking lot and drove toward town.

"Okay tell me what the hell is going on." I sighed leaning into the seats of his car, how was I going to explain it. I couldn't just tell him that I saw two vampires who I assumed were after him, it was far too crazy.

"I was trying to get away from my…umm ex-boyfriend." The lie stumbled out of my mouth before I could even think; it worked because Ryan looked at me concerned. "He followed me to the party, he's very dangerous."

"Oh, well I'm glad I can help you then." He blushed a looked toward the road, please god don't let this boy fall for me.

"Yea thank you so much, can I stay at your house for a little while until I can reach my brother." There was no way I could call Jacob at the moment, he was far too busy.

"Yea." The drive fell silent, why the hell did that always happen to me. Soon though we arrived at his house which I was glad to find was not to far from the Cullen's. Maybe I could call them and asked them to come over and protect the boy, there was no way I could do it myself.

"Well here we are." Ryan stopped his car outside of a nice two story Victorian style home; I smiled and exited his car. His house was absolutely beautiful. I followed him as he led me into his house, it was just as beautiful inside.

"Would you like something to drink?" I smiled and nodded, this boy was such a gentleman.

"Yes please, water." He nodded before walking into the kitchen. When he was gone I pulled out my phone and went through my contact list looking for Emmett's number. As soon as I found it, I hit send before putting my cell to my ear. After about three rings I got an answer.

"Kaya? Long time no talk, what's up?" I smiled at the sound his voice. I had secretly called him every week or so, my brother would never approve neither would Paul.

"Emmett I need your help, can you and your family come to 780 Spruce Lane." I had made sure I remembered the address of the house as we walked in. Just as I asked Emmett the question Ryan walked in with a glass of water. I thanked him as she handed it to me.

"Of course but what's wrong?" Emmett's usually strong voice was filled with undeniable concern. I smiled.

"I just need some help, come soon." With that I hung up the phone and took a seat on the couch opposite Ryan.

"Who was that?" he asked as he took a sip of the soda he had gotten for himself.

"A friend." He nodded not asking anymore questions. We began to talk about random things, like school, cars and family. I was glad when the doorbell rang but at the same time I was nervous.

"Ryan I'll get it, its probably my friend sorry." I figured it would be best I answered in case it was the vampires from the beach, its better I get attacked then him. Slowly and cautiously opened the door only to come face to face with the Cullen clan for the first time in a year. They reeked but I would have to live with that for now.

"Kaya Black." I smiled at them ushering them all into Ryan's home. I led them into the living room where Ryan sat confused as hell.

"Ryan these are the friends I were talking about. Cullen family meet Ryan." They all introduced themselves and said hello to the poor boy.

"Oh Ryan you look pale let me make you some tea, come into the kitchen with me." Esme led the boy into the kitchen so the rest of us could talk openly. Awkwardly we all went and sat down, the Cullens facing me. I noticed Edward followed every move I was making as if I was going to pounce on them.

"Thank you for coming. I was at first beach with my brother and friends when they ran off. I was standing alone when Ryan came over talking to me, in the middle of our conversation I smelt them, and the vile stench was hard to miss. I looked over to see two vampires." I saw them all glare as I told my story; I should have left the smell out of it.

"You don't smell much better sweetheart." I laughed at Emmett he was always good at making light of any situation that's why I kept home around as my friend. It wasn't like the family shunned me it was just hard to be around each other being natural enemies and

all.

"Yea I know. But what are we going to do about these vampires?" I asked frustrated, I disliked any vampire well except the Cullen family; they were there when I needed them.

"Well we cant go after them as long as they are on La Push ground, there its up to you guys. But the minute they step out of that territory and we find them we'll deal with them. Are you sure they are after this boy?" Edward asked as Bella leaned against his shoulder. Was I really sure they were following us, or was I just nervous?

"No I'm not but I know they were there. Whether they are good or bad I do not know that is your department." They nodded understanding. Just as we finished our discussion Esme walked back in with Ryan. He smiled and sat down beside me, I smiled back and looked back at the family in front of me.

"Thank you guys so much." They smiled again before starting small talk, how could they stand to be around me. I was almost choking on their scent, it was so strong. My thoughts though were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. Apologizing to everyone I picked it up.

"Hello." It was all I could say before the other person spoke, well more like yelled.

"KAYA BLACK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? YOUR BROTHER AND I LEFT YOU ALONE AND THEN YOU FUCKING DISAPEAR ON ME." I flinched at the sound of Paul's harsh voice through the phone, I hate when he is angry.

"Paul put Jake on." I refused to deal with an angry Paul, Paul was stubborn but he knew better than not to do what I said.

"Kaya, really where are you we're worried." I smiled at the calm but worried voice of my brother it was better than yelling.

"I got caught up in something, I'll be home soon I promise okay." With that I hung up the phone, now all that was left was getting home.

"Um Ryan I hate to ask you but can you drive me home?" Ryan quickly nodded standing up along with the rest of us. We left the house and walked toward his car.

"Be safe." Emmett whispered as he hugged me tight, I nodded slipping into Ryan's car for the second time that night. The ride to my home was silent as I began to think of ways to convince Ryan into staying, it would be easier to protect him if he was near. As we pulled up to my house I saw Paul's and Sam's cars both outside.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath as I got out of Ryan's car, smiling Ryan got out as well.

"Ryan would you like to come in?" The boy looked flustered once more but agreed, I smiled before leading him into my humble abode. Once inside I regretting it because the whole pack was sitting in my living room staring at him.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE?" I sighed looking into the eyes of a shaking Paul. I knew he was angry but did he really think I would cheat on him.

"Paul this is Ryan, we ran into my Ex at the beach so he drove me out of there." I tried to get him to understand but he didn't, everyone in the room looked confused.

"What?" My brother asked, I sighed shaking my head.

"Don't matter, Ryan meet my friends, guys this is Ryan." Again Ryan was subjected to another group of people I knew. Slowly I edged over to Paul and grabbed his arm pulling him with me into the kitchen.

"Look Paul I saw two vampires on the beach, they were talking and pointing at him so I had to get him out of there. I love you remember that." Paul's shaking finally subsided and he kissed me dead on the lips.

"I know, I just don't want to lose you." I understood, we both went through so much for each other and I couldn't shake the feeling that we weren't out of hell yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I finally updated this. Sorry for the delay I just didn't know if anyone really liked this but I decided to hell with it I'll update anyway. Thank you so for those of you who did review you made me happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Chapter 2: Change

After much sweet talking I had convinced my brother let Ryan stay the night, of course it helped that I mentioned the vampires. I was glad that I could keep this boy safe, well at least I thought I was keeping him safe with me. As the night went on the pack began to leave one by one leaving me, Jake and Ryan alone in the house, my father was out of town with Charlie.

"So Ryan anytime you get tired your room is the last door on the right side, across from mine." I smiled at the boy as I sat myself comfortably on the couch, today had been a long day. My brother sat down next to me watching the human boys every move, like he was going to shoot us dead.

"Thanks Kaya, I'm glad I moved into a town that has nice people like you and your brother." I laughed at the young boy as he stared down at his feet, he was quiet adorable, like a puppy. The living room soon fell silent and I figured it was time we all went off to bed; after all we had a busy day tomorrow.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you both in the morning." I smiled to my brother and then to Ryan before I walked up the stairs to my room. Once inside my room I turned on my Ipod losing myself in the music. Soon my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the past.

"_I love you." His whispered before he kissed my lips, I forgot everything going on and just kissed him back like the first time we kissed. His tongue parted my lips and he began to roam my mouth as I moaned into his kiss. Things got heated really fast, soon I was lying on the bed with Bryce over me shirtless._

"_God you're beautiful." He said as he leaned into to kiss my neck, it was all so fast, I could have stopped it but I couldn't comprehend what was going on. Soon we were both naked, I was about to stop it, to keep my virginity but he kissed me once more causing me to give in as he thrust himself into me taking away my innocence_

I was awoken from my horrid memory as my cell phone began to ring in the pocket of my jeans which I had never changed out of. Groaning I blindly reached into my pocket pulling out the annoying device. Who ever was calling me better be prepared to feel my wrath, I did not like being woken up.

"Hello?" I groaned into the phone, rolling over I looked at my clock to see it was two in the fucking morning.

"Kaya, its me Emmett can you meet me in town?" I growled sitting up in bed, what the hell could be so damn urgent that he would call me at two AM.

"What the hell is so important that you had to call me now? Emmett if you haven't fucking noticed it's Two in the fucking morning." I heard the whole hearted laugh from the boy on the other line, stupid vampire.

"Its important listen meet me at the diner in town, please." Sighing I agreed to meet him, I had no other choice I was awake now. Slowly I slipped out of bed changing into a fresh pair of clothes. After I changed I grabbed my keys before I slowly slipped out of my room and down the hall, trying to get out of the house as quietly as possible. It was hard to start my car for fear of my brother waking up but I took the chance, the second I started the car I was gone. I drove down the road thinking of all the possible reasons Emmett needed to speak with me so early, we were lucky the small diner was open all night. Once I arrived at the almost empty diner I pulled next to the familiar white jeep, I smiled as I slipped out of my car; the wonderful Impala supplied by the Cullen family. I entered the diner cringing at the bell that rang above the door alerting my presence to the two patrons in the whole place. Emmett waved happily at me, of course the stupid vampire would have no problem being up he doesn't sleep. Smiling I walked over toward my friend, you could never understand how hard it was to be friends with a natural enemy but I deal. Sighing I sat across from the boy as a tall waitress came over to the table.

"What can I get you?" I smiled at the woman, what did I want? It was two in the morning I shouldn't want anything except sleep.

"Just a coffee please." My voice was far more polite then I felt but I didn't care to be annoying I just wanted answers. After the woman walked away I stared at Emmett awaiting his explanation.

"Okay you're not going to like this, your new friend Ryan knows about my kind, don't ask me how. All I know is the Vulturi are now after him." I sighed, this was so no not good. The vulturi would stop at nothing to get what they wanted, the poor boy.

"Fuck." I cursed just as the waitress came back, I gave her an apologetic smile. This wasn't right; the vulturi should not have been after this boy.

"Carlisle thinks it would be best for everyone if you brought him to us. We know you guys can protect him its just…" Emmett voice ran off not finishing his sentence. I took a sip of my coffee looking at him over the edge of the cup, waiting for him to finish. When he didn't finish the sentence I began to think what he could possibly no be saying.

"Emmett, what are you trying to say? Why can't we protect him, not that I am saying I want to all the time." Emmett looked down at his half eaten muffin there was something this fun loving happy boy wasn't telling me. The young vampire sighed to himself before looking up from the table.

"I wasn't going to tell you but Bryce came back with the two vampires you saw. He came to see us a few hours ago." I couldn't believe it but at the same time I should have expected it. Did I really think that he would stay away for ever?

"Great, fucking great." I sighed locking eyes with Emmett; he knew I couldn't handle it. How was I supposed to deal with all of this? Paul is being distant; everyone is hiding things from me and now this. "I'll bring him over as soon as I can, now I should probably go back home." I stood up from the table no longer tired. Slowly I said goodbye to Emmett before heading off into my car, it was better for me to be home.

Paul's P.O.V

After patrolling the woods I got back to my house around three in the morning, I wasn't tired thank god. I had spent most of my day sleeping since I was out of high school. Silently I crept into my house making sure not to wake anyone; it was too early to deal with their crap. Once I was in my room I laid myself on my bed staring up at the peeling ceiling, I couldn't stop thinking about Kaya. I felt guilty for not tell her what was going on but I couldn't bear to see the look on her face if she knew, she'd think different of me. My thoughts were interrupted by my cell, who the hell would be calling at this hour.

"Yes?" I asked in an annoyed tone, I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to sit here and think of my love.

"Paul, is my sister there with you?" I was shocked to hear Jacob's worried voice on the other line. I was even more surprised that he asked about Kaya, shouldn't he know where she was.

"No I haven't seen her since I left your house last night. Why? What happened?" At this point I was walking around my room looking for a shirt to through on incase I had to go out into town to find her.

"I don't know a few minutes ago Ryan woke up screaming after I calmed him down I went to talk to Kaya but when I went into her room it was empty. After I checked down stairs I found her car missing I thought she came to visit you." I growled under my breath, where the hell could she be. She needed to learn to stay with us; she was in danger if she was alone.

"Damn it, look I'm coming over. Call the rest of the pack we'll start looking for her." I hung up the phone shaking; I needed to calm my anger. I couldn't lose control of myself now I have to be calm. After hanging up I walked out of my house no longer caring if I was quiet or not. In a matter of minutes I had run to Jacobs's house just as the rest of the pack showed up all convening on the porch.

"Okay so any idea where she could have gone?" Quil asked as he leaned up against the side of the house, I couldn't understand his casual nature but then again no one loved Kaya like I did.

"No." That was pretty much everyone's answer, I mean we didn't know. How could she just disappear like that? I lost her once before can't she see we weren't ready to let her go again. We all began to come up with a strategy but we stopped as we heard the hum of a car engine and not just any car. I turned around just as the head lights came around the corner, I was ready to pounce on her as soon as she got out of the car. When the car came to a stop the whole pack stood on the porch awaiting my Kaya to exit the car. When she finally got out of the car her hair was soaking wet and she had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey guys." I couldn't believe how casual her voice was, like she didn't disappear on us. I jumped off the porch and practically stormed over to her controlling my anger.

" Hey Guys. That's all you have to fucking say?" She smiled but I didn't buy it, I was beyond consolable.

"Paul calm down god I just went for a swim." Her voice was edgy as she walked past be to go toward the house but I wouldn't allow that I grabbed her wrist. I made sure I was hurting her as I pulled her back to me.

"Kaya, we were worried about you." She rolled her eyes, what was wrong with her?

"Paul I can handle myself thanks." She wretched herself from my grip and rushed off into the house. I couldn't understand it why the fuck was she being such a bitch. I looked over at the rest of the pack but I could tell they were just as confused as I was. I stormed up the steps and into the house followed by Jake while everyone else just stayed outside. By the time I found Kaya I was shaking she was in the stupid human's room for the night, getting him out of bed.

"Kaya.." My voice was a low growl as I watched her stand next to the shirtless boy, I was jealous that she was close to him.

"Paul listen to me, I have to go out with Ryan here. I'll be back ok so calm down." I watched as she took the scared boys hand and led him out of the room, of course I followed behind. I wasn't going to let her just go with out any explanation. When we reached the living room I grabbed her wrist again a little tighter this time.

"No you listen to me, tell me what is going on." I glared into her eyes and for the first time I saw fear in them. I had never seen Kaya afraid of me and to see it in her eyes frightened me. I let og of her wrist but the fear didn't go away.

"How does it feel to have people hide things from you Paul? Huh how does it feel to have the one you love keep secrets?" With that she was gone; she left the house with the boy at her side. I had no answer. She was right it was wrong for me to keep my secret from her but that didn't give her the right to keep things from me. But I realized that seeing the fear in her eyes that I was no different than the monster I believed myself to be a year ago. I was still the same restless, temperamental Paul. I needed to change and I needed to change for her.

Kaya's P.O.V

I felt sick as I drove away from my house, the whole time I was arguing with Paul I felt horrible. I couldn't stand it but I had to get my point across, I needed him to feel how I felt.

"You okay?" I looked over at Ryan who was still lacking a shirt maybe I should have given him time to get one. Sighing I nodded before taking off my sweatshirt. Smiling I handed it the boy who slowly slipped it on. I couldn't speak, I just needed to drop Ryan off and get back home so I could explain it all to Paul, I wanted to apologize to him. The drive was deathly silent but I could careless as long as this kid was safe and I got home. Soon we arrived at the Cullen's and I couldn't have been happier, I smiled to Ryan and we both got out of the car. We walked up to the door but I didn't know I just opened the door and walked, rude I know but whatever. Their house reeked of vampires but again I would just have to deal with it.

"Ohh you brought him." A happy Alice came bounding down the stairs with a smile on her face, God you had to love this girl. Ryan looked confused as the girl took his hand and led him into the living room I just smiled and followed behind them. I leaned against the wall as the family sat talking to the boy.

"So you know about Vampires?" At Edward's question the boy's face paled and he looked directly at me. I shrugged and just leaned against the wall awaiting his response.

"Yes." His voice was meek but we could all hear it. I nodded at the family before I got ready to say my goodbyes, they would watch over Ryan now.

"I'm going to go, I kind of left a mess back home." I nodded my head at each member of the family and cast Ryan a hopeful smile before I walked away. As I exited the house I smiled, I loved the cool morning air. I got into my car and began to drive down the dark road on my way back to La Push when a figure came out of the woods causing me to swerve off the road to avoid it. Before I knew it my car was headed toward a tree then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

I know it short and I'm sorry but writers block sucks that's why it took so long. and thank you for all the amazing reviewa. I hope you like this chapter and if I get good reviews then I'll try and update it faster.

A/N: I don't know if werewolves heal fast but in my story they do.

Disclamier: I own nothing to do with Twilight. I own Kaya, Bryce any characters you don't know and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 3: Im yours

_Alice's P.O.V_

As soon as Kaya left the house we began question the boy. He knew about us because he had made the mistake of falling for a vampire who sent him away. I looked over at Bella and Edward as the young boy explained his story it was one that I knew all too well. I listened intently but I was taken from my concentration as something broke into my mind.

_A familiar Impala drove down the road away from my house. It wasn't speeding but you could just tell the driver was eager to get where ever they were going because they missed the shadow exiting the woods. Finally the driver saw it and swerved too late hitting a tree dead on. The shadow stepped out with a smirk plastered on his pale lips. _

When I was back in my living room I saw my brother, Edward staring at me with concern. In my head I told him what I saw and he instantly nodded cutting off Ryan who was still speaking.

"Emmett you me and Jasper need to go Bryce is about to cause some innocent person trouble." I stood up to go with them but Edward just shook his head telling me to stay. I sighed but sat down on the couch hoping they could save who ever was in that car before it was too late and Bryce killed them.

_Kaya's P.o.V_

My eyes opened slowly I couldn't have bee out too long because I could still feel the blood flowing out of my wound on my head from where I hit the wheel. I winced as I removed my seatbelt, my side was killing me. Slowly I was able to step out of the car and as I did I heard voices.

"I thought Alice said someone was in trouble." My eyes looked down the street in the direction from which I had come to see three figures walking toward me. I went to call out to them but my throat was dry.

"Over there." Edward called, I smiled but I couldn't help but wonder how they could have known that I hit the tree Alice couldn't see werewolves. I leaned against the mangled body of my car because of the pain in my side, as I did this the figures came into the light and one immediately ran over to me.

"Kaya, are you okay?" Emmett looked at me for a second before he looked around as if searching for something or someone. I nodded touching my forehead the cut was already healing, ah the wonders of being a wolf.

"Emmett how could…" before I could even finish the two vampires from the beach walked out of the woods, Edward growled at them before he and Jasper jumped into action. Emmett was still on edge looking around that's when it hit me, Bryce he must be near by.

"We need to go before." This time Emmett was cut off as a third figure came out of the woods but this one was far more familiar then I wished him to be. Emmett stood in front of me like I was some defenseless little girl again.

"Emmett I got this." I growled before I turned into my wolf form instantly regretting as I felt a shooting pain once more in my side. I must have cracked a rib in the accident, but at the moment I would just have to ignore the pain.

"Aw you're a mutt now just like your brother how cute." I growled at the vampire that appeared before me. It made me sick to think that at one point I may have been in love with him.

"Leave her alone Bryce, you've done enough to her." I looked up at Emmett he was just like everyone else they didn't think I could handle myself well they were wrong. Before Emmett could even react I pounced onto Bryce knocking the unsuspecting vampire to the ground.

"From what I remember you like to be on the bottom not the top." He smirked as I growled in his face getting ready to attack. But Bryce must have been ready because just as I went to rip his throat out, he kicked me, sending me flying into a near by tree. Everything was silent except the cracking noise as my side connected with the tree.

"roow." I whimpered out in pain as I lay by the tree, my ribs were cracked even more if not even broken. I could feel everyone's eyes on my before they began to attack each other again. I could barley stay awake because of the blinding pain but I couldn't got to sleep, if I did then I couldn't get home. Soon everything again fell silent but I could hear heavy footsteps as someone raced toward me.

"Kaya, are you okay." I looked up and saw Emmett standing over me with a worried look on his pale face. I whimpered and nodded my wolf head before I attempted to stand.

"Kaya, stay." I growled at Edward, at how he dare treat me like I was just some kind of dog. I tried to stand again ignoring the pain, I was only a few miles from La push I needed to get there fast I needed to change back. Without a glance to the vampires who had saved me once again I took off toward the woods, to my home. I couldn't handle the pain and I had to stop four or five times before I was able to reach my back porch. Slowly I made my way up the steps, I could hear the worried voices of the boys and Kim coming from my kitchen. I willed myself to ignore the pain a little more just enough to scratch on the door before I fell to the ground in unbelievable. In a matter of second the back door opened and Paul knelt beside me.

"Kaya, what happened?" But I couldn't speak in my form so slowly changed back. It wasn't till after I changed that I realized I was lying on my back porch NAKED in front of Paul. I shrieked and quickly tried to cover myself as Paul laughed stripping off his shirt and handing it to me. I blushed taking it and pulled it on over me, thank god he was tall.

"Now Kaya what happened." I went to speak but it hurt too much, it hurt enough to breathe. Paul must have noticed because he gently picked me up in his arms and carried me into the kitchen where the pack sat looking at me with complete concern and shock.

"Kaya, are you okay? What happened?" I looked at my brother wishing I could speak but all I wanted was to go to sleep for the rest of my life. I laid my head onto Paul's chest hoping they would get the message that I was tired.

"I am going to put her to bed Jake, and then we can all try and figure out what happened." I could hear my brother mumbled reply as I closed my eyes breathing in Paul's earthy scent. I winced inwardly as Paul carried me up the steps I could tell he was trying to be careful but it was hard considering how big he was. I lost myself in his warmth and almost whimpered when he laid me down into my bed and covered me.

"Night Kaya." He went to leave but I gently grabbed his wrist causing him to turn back around to look at me.

"Stay with me, please. I don't want be alone." He smiled and nodded climbing into my bed next to me wrapping his arms around me but then all of a sudden he stood up again. I rolled over at looked at him with pleading eyes begging him to come back. Paul just nodded before slipping off his jeans causing me to avert my eyes and blush.

"Kaya its just my boxers. Calm down." He laughed before lying behind me once more and again wrapping his strong arms around me. We laid in silence for a while and I tried to fall asleep but I couldn't my guilt had come back again.

"Paul, I'm sorry about earlier when I left." His head rested on my shoulder as I spoke and I could feel him smile against my skin.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't be hiding things from you. Its just you would think different of me." I rolled over in his arms wincing as my ribs moved along the bed. I looked him in the eyes as I spoke again.

"Paul, nothing could make me think different of you. I love you." I kissed him before rolling back into my previous position getting ready to fall asleep but Paul had other plans. He removed his arms before rolling over and straddling my hips. I looked up at him as he smirked down at me, I shook my heading. He laughed before he leaned down capturing my lips with his, I moaned into the kiss as he ran his warm hands along my sides making my pain fade. He took the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth causing me to rub my tongue against his. He smiled as he pulled away from the kiss causing me to pout but his lips traveled down my jaw line to my neck where he found my spot. I moaned as he kissed and nipped at my neck probably leaving his mark. His hand made their way from my sides to underneath the shirt he had given me.

"Paul, can we please go to sleep?" I looked away not wishing to see the disappointment in his eyes but he took my chin in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"Of course." He smiled before he kissed me again. I smiled into the kiss before he rolled back over pulling me close to his warm body as we both drifted off to sleep.

I woke up later that day to the warmth of Paul's body against mine and I couldn't help smile contently. I rolled over to face him and smiled as his eyes met mine.

"Morning baby." I laughed and kissed his bare chest as I buried my head into his chest. He was the most amazing guy in the world and I was lucky to have him.

"Morning." I said against his skin causing him to laugh, I guess my boyfriend was a little ticklish who would have thought. We both just laid there in my bed with each other in silence for as long as we could before Paul spoke.

"Why did you go out so early this morning, I mean it wasn't even time for me to sleep yet?" I looked at him and debated whether or not to tell the truth.

"Emmett called and I met him. Turns out Ryan knew about vampires and he was being hunted so Emmett thought it would be better for him to be with them." There was no need to go into the detail about Bryce being back it wasn't something I wanted to talk about.

"So Emmett was the one who attacked you?" I shook my head at Paul's harsh accusation, Emmett would never.

"No rogue vampires, the ones that were on the beach." I felt sick for lying but I barley wanted to think about Bryce being back there was no need to worry Paul. He nodded pulling me closer to him.

"I want to stay like this for the rest of my life Kaya Black, don't ever leave me." I smiled up at him and nodded. I didn't want to leave him either I couldn't imagine my life without him now.

"Paul I'll never leave you, I don't think I ever could." I closed my eyes just enjoying the time I had with him. He played with my hair as I drew designs on his chest with my finger, I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my Saturday evening.

"Kaya will you spend the rest of your life with me, no matter what?" I looked at Paul with confused eyes, I had I not just told him I would never leave him.

"Paul I'm never going to leave I promise." I stroked his cheek as I stared into his eyes; he smiled before kissing my forehead.

"No I mean when you graduate high school, will you marry me?" I was in shock did he just ask me to marry him? I didn't know what to say to him, I just stared at him. "I don't have ring yet but I really want you to be my wife, I don't want anyone else." I finally found my voice and smiled at him.

"Yes, when I graduate I will be your wife. I love you more than anything and I don't need a ring for me to know that I'm yours." I kissed him sealing the deal before I placed my head on his chest and he continued to play with my hair. I was going to marry Paul one day and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
